Reign of Snow
by Clockwork-Terror
Summary: Marth's life hadn't always been cold and miserable from the start --he's found warmth in Ike. Slowly, he realizes that their friendship might be something... more. But even their bond can't erase the truth written in the snow.


Hi everyone! Clockwork here~! This is actually the first story ever written on my own, and the first story that I've _ever _written using Third Person Omniscient. School doesn't count. :D Stupid essay prompts.

Okay, this one's an Ike/Marth fanfiction. It's pretty safe, but I want to try and make it as angsty as possible, because that's the way I am. X3

Just as an FYI, inhuman characters, like Kirby and Yoshi, are human. Midna stays in her imp form, though.

OK, I'll stop talking now. (:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marth trudged slowly down the street, breathing in the ocean scent that came with the dark clouds settled overhead. His bag rested heavily on his shoulder, filled with folders, pencils, pens, and other supplies. A small gray cat trailed at his heels. His brothers followed anxiously after him.

"I can't believe this is my last year of elementary school," Martha, the younger of his brothers sighed. The ten year-old wore a long sky blue tunic, edged with yellow. A small daisy rested in his light turquoise hair.

Marth smiled down at his gender-confused sibling. _Six years! How could one last that long, thinking he was a girl? _Marth pondered. Then again, Martha was not to be underestimated.

"It'll go by fast once you're in middle school, trust me," Iearth said. He was the oldest brother, looking less like a clone of Marth than Martha. He wore a simple white polo shirt and black pants; he had ditched the tie before leaving the house. His hair was still uncombed and unwashed. The only fancy thing about him was not very fancy at all – a black eye patch covering his right eye. Iearth was never willing to talk about how he got it.

"I agree," Marth replied as he stopped at the crosswalk. A car whizzed by, splashing the threesome with rainwater from the night before. "Look, there's Chikara and Pit waiting for you, Martha."

"Chikaraaa! Piiiiiit!!" Martha called to his friends, hurrying over to them as soon as the light turned green.

"Well, I guess I'd better hurry up, too," Iearth sighed. "Hope your first day back at school goes well," He said as he crossed the street to join some of his college friends.

"Bye Iearth!" Marth waved to his brother. Then he turned on his heel to the crosswalk opposite this one. A tall boy, about Marth's own age, rode across the street on a silver bike. Another car dashed by. It was going awfully fast…

It didn't stop at the red light. Instead it just kept going, straight for the boy… He glanced quickly at the car, robbing a precious second at the chance of getting safely across. Slam! The sound of crunching metal was heard, and Marth gasped loudly as the boy went flying ahead into the sidewalk. His bag and books went flying in all directions -- but the bike was nowhere to be seen. No matter. Marth rushed quickly across the street to the aid of the fallen kid.

Indeed, he was Marth's age (sixteen). He ran his hand quickly through his short amethyst hair, clutching his badly scraped knee with the other hand. His dark blue polo shirt was stained with blood from his spill. The tattered headband he had been wearing was lying on the ground next to him. Blue eyes were screwed tight with pain.

"Let me help you," Marth flustered. The boy just grunted. The hand clutched tighter at his knee, the reached for Marth's own hand. He forced himself not to flinch as the boy's blood stained his skin.

"I can do it." The blue eyes opened to stare at him. Marth stared back, suddenly nervous. "Thanks for asking." He attempted to lift himself up, but as strong as he looked, his knee did him in. The boy collapsed on the ground.

"No, you need help," Marth told him, picking up his books. He shoved them into the bag, which he flung over his free shoulder.

"My bike isn't going to be rescued, is it?"

"I'm afraid not." Marth held out a hand, and the boy pushed it away, preferring to stand himself up. He reassembled his headband – around his head, where it belonged. Its tattered ends swayed sadly in the breeze.

The two walked a short way, then realizing that they were going in the same direction – the high school on the corner.

"Are you entering tenth grade, too?" The boy asked hopefully. Marth nodded. "What's you're name?"

"Marth," Marth told him. "Marth Lowell."

"I'm Ike."

"Marth! Maaaaarth, mister princess!!" A voice called. A short red-headed boy ran up to the pair, skidding and nearly crashing into his friend.

"Roy, where've you been, you missed it all," Marth fretted. "Poor Ike here nearly got ran over!" The boy cocked a red brow.

"Really, Ike? Wow." The tall boy nodded and glanced at his knee. "I hope he wasn't to… you know…" He leaned into Ike's ear. "…Girly on you?"

"I am NOT girly!" Marth protested. Ike looked away, his face reddening. Roy noticed immediately.

"You thought he was a girl, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that," He mumbled. "But as long as you wear _that _on you're head, everyone will," Ike gestured to the gold and blue tiara that rested on the prince's head. "And you might wanna cut your hair quite a bit, as well as bulk up." It was Marth's turn to blush. His face turned an incredible shade of scarlet.

"You're getting the hang of this, Ike," Roy commented.

"Hey, I was the one who helped him when he was bleeding and everything!" The two boys (who actually looked like boys) grinned. Ike felt like he was warming up to Marth. He was kind, not to mention rather good looking…

The threesome walked a ways until they neared another crosswalk. This time it was Link who joined the group. The Hylian, always wearing a green shirt of some sort (this time it happened to be a tunic and a brown belt) was truly a man of few words. Though with his pointed and rather sensitive ears he heard an awful lot of gossip, he only told you some if you asked him nicely – and if it was for a good reason.

Midna, the Twili imp, rode on his back. She might be the farthest from a human, was she was still allowed to learn. Midna was the opposite of Link. She spoke often, often translating Link's words (he had a tendency to lapse into Hylian) and had quite the attitude. Still, she and Link remained loyal friends to each other. There was even a rumor that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Link, of course, was too embarrassed to confirm.

Finally, the school was in sight. Marth turned to Ike, resting a delicate hand on his shoulder. "You should go to the office to get something for that wound of yours before it gets infected."

"Where is the office?" Ike questioned. Marth eyed him carefully.

"Oh! You're the new guy, aren't you! I was assigned to be your… um, school guide!" Marth said. "Oh, the office is right down there," He said, pointing down a row of classrooms. "Off you go! Hurry!"

"Thanks Marth," Ike called as he limped slowly towards the office. He looked forward to having Marth show him around the school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marth stretched gratefully. The first two class periods were over, and he wouldn't have to listen Mr. Snake or whatever his name was drone on and on about calculus and geometry. He wanted to see Ike again. The prince sat down on a bench and decided to examine his lunch. Leftover yakisoba… again. It wasn't like Iearth could cook. Marth put away his lunch and looked ahead, watching and a green-haired figure and a young man dressed in black approach him.

"We heard you got the new guy," the green-haired girl told him happily.

"Hi, Yoshi, sure did! And you'll never believe, I ran into him this morning," Marth recalled.

"We heard. He almost got hit by a car, didn't he?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah, poor guy."

"Ouch." The boy in black standing next to Yoshi pulled at her shirt sleeve and uttered something that Marth could not comprehend.

"We have to go, their selling PE uniforms in the quad. Mister G&W hasn't bought one yet," She said. "See ya." And the girl skipped away as quickly as she came, with the boy in tow.

With the pair gone, Marth decided to look for Ike. There were only twenty minutes in the break, and he had just wasted five. He wondered if Roy knew. A deep voice behind him spoke, causing the prince the whirl around.

"Marth… Marth, right?" It was Ike, from before. Marth nodded.

"You're going to show me around, right?"

"Of course!"

Marth and Ike toured the school rather quickly, leaving three minutes to spare. Thankfully, he didn't have to buy Ike a PE uniform, as that was a huge pain.

"Thanks for your help, Marth, I don't know what I would have done without you when I nearly got hit by that car! That landing hurt like hell…." Ike ran his hand through his purple hair.

"No problem, but I'm sure someone would have helped you," Marth told him.

"I'm not so sure…" Ike looked uneasily over his shoulder.

"And why not? You could have easily been squished like a rotten tomato." But Ike never answered as the bell rang, dismissing students to their next class.

"I'll see you at lunch," Marth shouted after him. _What could have caused Ike to act this way? _Marth wondered. _He doesn't seem the doubtful kind of person. I'll ask him later, _he told himself as he walked to his next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How was it? As I go on, I'll try to improve, because I myself hate crappy writing. Please tell me how I'm coming along, it would be really helpful~! :D


End file.
